Solo una mirada
by benson-chan
Summary: Armin se enamora a primera vista de Jean solo tiene un impedimento a Jean le gustan las chicas. Pero Jean tiene problemas en algunas materia Armin se ofrece a ser su tutor y eso lo acercara y hará que descubran lo que sienten el uno por el otro.


**SOLO UNA MIRADA**

**Sinopsis: **Es un universo alterno ya no existen los titanes, existieron hace miles de años ahora son parte de la historia antigua. Armin se enamora de Jean a primera vista, pero a Jean le gustan las chicas; pero después de que Armin comience a ayudarle en algunas materias difíciles a Jean; Jean comenzara a ver a Armin de otra forma.

**En este primer capitulo Armin, Jean, Mikasa y Eren tienen 13 años.**

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar; es una historia chicoxchico si nos agrada este género no lo lean

**Disaclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen y si así fuera seria millonaria xD .Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI**

ARMIN PoV

Mi nombre es Armin Arlert, soy estudiante de nuevo ingreso en el instituto Sina, el cual solo alberga a los jóvenes prodigio de todos los distritos; Estoy en el instituto junto con Eren y Mikasa ellos también tienen grandes talentos. Siempre fui un joven muy inteligente; podía pasar horas sumergido en algún libro mis amigos me llamaban ``Ratón de biblioteca´´ siempre bromeaban conmigo con ese apodo pero que puedo hacer si me encanta leer; algunas chicas decían que yo era lindo y que seguro de mayor seria muy guapo pero a mi no me interesaban las chicas de esa manera la nica chica con la que he nido contacto físico e Mikasa por que a veces la abraso o le beso las mejillas cuando me despido de ella y ella es la única que sabe que me gustan los chicos, Eren no lo sabe pero se que en algún momento tendré que decírselo pero no se como hacerlo Mikasa dijo que me ayudaría y siempre me apoyaría sin importar nada por que soy como otro hermano para ella .

**. . . **

Ya llevamos una semana estudiando en el instituto Sina el cual era maravilloso, tenia patios enormes y las aulas era increíbles y mi hablar de la enorme e increíble biblioteca fue lo que mas me llamo la atención; me dirigía ese edificio y en cuanto entre quede maravillado con la cantidad de libros que había ahí y como era de esperarse pedí prestado varios libro para leerlos después en mi dormitorio; me dirigí ala salida con suma emoción con los libros en mano. Entonces fue en ese momento cuando lo vi por primera vez, bueno realmente chocamos pero lo importante es que lo vi y fue como si el mundo se detuviera para mí pero el era un extraño.

-tsk ten mas cuidado idiota-dijo mientras gruñía y se levantaba molesto.

-ah lo lo-siento, estaba algo distraído con mis libros lo siento mucho-me disculpe y cuando alce la viste fue cuando lo pude observar bien el era mas alto que yo tal vez por 20 o 30 centímetros, tenia cabello castaño claro de la frente hasta la coronilla en la nuca un castaño mas oscuro en un corte militar, tenia ojos de un color avellana muy hermoso; unos labios delgados pero igualmente bellos ,cejas ligeramente pobladas y su rostro era ligeramente cuadrado y con un toque varonil también pude notar que su cuerpo era delgado pero parecía un poco fornido me perdí en mi mundo mientras lo observaba hasta que una vos me hizo reaccionar.

-oye-oye ¿me vas a observar todo el día ahí en el piso o te vas a levantar?

-ah si lo siento.

-deja de disculparte por todo.

-Gracias por ayudar a levantarme-conteste muy apenado el seguramente noto que lo estaba mirando demasiado que vergüenza sentí que inmediatamente el color carmín se apoderaba de mis rostro y subía hasta mis orejas.

-no es nada.

-¿eres de nuevo ingreso también?-oh no creo que voy demasiado rápido ni siquiera se su nombre.

-ah si, si lo soy-dijo en un tono desinteresado

-mi nombre es Armin mucho gusto.

-bueno me voy ten mas cuidado para la próxima-dijo mientras caminaba y agitaba la mano a modo de despedida.

-oye es-espera ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-Jean Kirschtein bueno adiós

Jean su nombre es Jean ahora se su nombre y creo que jean me gusta ;llevo una semana en el instituto y no lo había visto espero volver a verlo no se tal ves compartamos alguna clase o actividad y mientras eso sucede creo que lo mejor será irme a leer pero realmente no pobre porque su mirada me dejo impactado.

** . . .**

**Bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo espero que les agrade.**

**Amo el Jearmin :3**

**Dejen reviews se lo agradecería y acepto opiniones y sugerencias.**

**También estoy por subir el segundo capitulo de ``Imposible´´ es que la creatividad decidió abandonarme se fue junto con la inspiración. U_U**


End file.
